The Strain: different breed
by Juiles Grimm
Summary: (This is just a oneshot) Au version of D/Delora, now a mother ,and a cop. What will the odds be now that a daywalker is added to the mix. Not just one ,but maybe even two. Could there be a fighting chance D/Delora is played by Ksenia Solo


**Half-Breed of a different kind**

_The Strain x Blade crossover_

One shot (maybe)

Author's note: I'm 25% serious about this idea. Just wanted to make a sort of once shot to test it out. Also a bit AU version of my oc D (as seen in my other Blade story) the au part well being a mom ,and who the boys father is.

** NEW YORK CITY - MAHNATTEN **somewhere

Holding the young toddler in her arms. The lone figure cautiously walked back to the apartment she was sharing with her room mate. Who was fortunely ,and unfortunate on the other side of the states.

After hearing the news about the airplane at JFK. The mother knew ,no needed to get out of the state. Maybe visit her room mate in California. She wasn't stupid and naïve. She knew what was now wandering the street like the blood thirsty things they are. Even if they were from two different breeds. The young mother did not want to risk her son's life ,and her's. Even though it was mid afternoon. The blood leeches would find a way to reach their prey. Maybe being a mother made her more aware of things ,or just made her paranoid.

A soft groan reached her sensitive ears. The toddler barely in pre-school the same place she was just at. Her son's life is more important then his education. Could always home school him. But her teach, yeah right. Unless it was how to use a sword ,or gun. Crossing the street towards the two story apartment. Not a single car drove by, nor a pedestrian walking.

After the fall of daystar you'd thing it would make it easier for the nightstalkers ,and her. But in reality it did with the coast of bringing out another breed of vampire. Just as old ,and just as connected. From what her late husband knew, they were more of the parasitic verity of blood suckers. Not like what they were. Cautiously giving the neighborhood one last glance. No dark figure lurking in the shadows. That didn't mean one could have entered her home. This was not like the kind the media fantasized about. There was no need to be invited into a home. Unlocking the front door ,balancing her son in the other arm. Funny how he could still be asleep.

Once inside she locked the door. Laying her son on the soft couch letting the dark haired boy finish his nap. Who knew D the one who took down the House of Aurelius would be a mother. Even if she had to raise him alone just like her mom with her.

A low barely notable creak reached the mothers ears. Heart beat jumping. Body tensed and alert. Mind racing ,did one of those vampires get into her home. It would make sense there is blood bags in her kitchen. Strained from keeping near her son ,and checking out who else was in her home. It shouldn't be to hard to kill those vampires right. Yet Delora did not want to be that idiot who checked out a noise in the kitchen.

Leaning to her side to see if she could find answers, by still staying near her son. Times like these she wished Nomak was still alive. But nothing lasts forever ,not even when they finally curried him. Shaking her head ,there was no use holding onto the past. Another creak reached her ears. The only weapon she had near her was the katana she kept in the closet. Silently ,keeping watch of the hallway leading to the kitchen, she went for the sword. Even if she didn't have nearly enough years to use it properly. It was enough to behead a vampire. Unless it used that long stinger like appendage. So far no sounds. Maybe it was nothing ,just a paranoid mothers mind. Staring down the hallway, like a child waiting for the bogyman to pop out. Nothing ,but the sound of two heart beats. The boy on the couch and the young women with a sword.

Then she saw a shadow, staying with her son. Delora would not lose her son to any vampire. The shadow grew closer, some reason she had a hunch it was no vampire. Since it would have been in her face by now. It was to much human like in movement. Nothing those leeches would be capable at the moment. Sword still raised just encase the stranger wanted to try a free blood sample.

As the figure grew closer D's mind started thinking of different conclusions of who it could be. When the figure was enough range the mothers eyes widened.


End file.
